deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Godkombat21/Sub-zero vs Batman (Comics)
It will be a very cold day in Gotham as these two legendary fighters go at it. Sub zero, the leader of the Lin Kuei and powerful cryomancer VS Batman, the dark knight savior of Gotham City. These two will enter the ring but only one will emerge The Deadliest Warrior! Sub-zero Origionally under the name, Tundra, Sub-zero took the name of his brother after he was brutally killed by the warrior, Scorpion. He then entered the Mortal Kombat tornament for the opportunity to face Scorpion and to complete an assignment that his brother could not. However he did not manage to assasinate Shang Tsung and returned to the Lin Kuei empty handed, he was soon recruited by Raiden to battle Shao Khan after the Lin Kuei began "upgrading" their warriors. (By turning them into cyborgs) He was eventually persued by Scorpion but managed to defeat him duiring Shinnok's invasion of Edenia but spared his life. Sub-zero would eventually become the leader of the Lin Kuei after he challenged Sektor and defeated him, gaining control of the clan. Being a cryomancer, Sub-zero can manipulate ice and use it in various forms such as freezing blasts, icy beams, and ice shards. He can even make scapegoat clones, completely made of ice. He also has greater then normal strength as he can pull out his opponents skulls with seemingly little effort, and is also one of Earthrealm's greatest fighters. He is a master martial artist, having trained since he was a child. Raiden himself has commented, saying Sub-zero is more powerful than her brother. subzero-sword.jpg|Sub-zero's Kori Blade Ice_Blast.jpg|Sub-zero's Ice Freeze Mugen4.gif|Ice Slide 185px-Ground_ice_2.png|Ground Ice Subzero WIP02.jpg|Ice Clone Batman At a young age, Bruce Wayne witnessed his parent's murder at the hands of a common thug. He then dedicated his life to fighting the criminal empire. As he became older, Bruce would soon master 127 martial arts, perfect escape artistry, and become a master detective. Wayne would then became an image of fear, striking terror in the hearts of criminals: Batman. Batman patrols Gotham City bringing justice to the crime infested city. Batman is at his physical peak and has the body of an olympic athlete, as well as great aim and reflexes. Batman has genius level intellect and is wildly recognized as the world's greatest detective. He is a master of stealth and often fully utalizes the darkness. Over the years, Batman has faced a large variaty of foes from common criminals, to psychotic murders, to even super powered beings. Despite being only human, Batman stands as one of Earth's greatest heroes as he is a founding member of the Justice League, and defended the Earth on more than one occasions. Batman's Utility belt contains a wide variaty of weapons, from batarangs, smoke bombs, a grapple gun, and the occasional batsword Batarang Movie.jpg|Batarangs Bat Gauntlets.jpg|Bat Gauntlets Collapsible Bat-Sword.jpg|Bat-Sword NolanGrapple.jpg|Grapple gun Gas.jpg|Gas Pellets in use X-Factors Sub-zero/Batman 90-Strength-80 Batman is at his physical peak but Sub-zero does seem to have somewhat of inhanced strength as he is capable of ripping out his enemy's spinal cord and or skull. 81-Intellegance-92 As said, Batman has genius level intellect and is only rivaled by few in terms of intellegance, Sub-zero doesn't exactly have any feats of intelligence, but he is certainly not dumb, for he is the leader of the Lin Kuei 95-Skill/Technique-90 Both are incredably skilled martial artist, but batman has mastered many more martial arts then Sub-zero, however the Dragon Amulet enhances Sub-zero's skill to a certain degree. 75-Weapon use-100 Sub-zero rarely uses his sword, and prefers to use natural abilities and his fighting skills in a fight, where as Batman is almost dependant on his gadgets. 90-Experience-87 Sub-zero regularly ingages in hand to hand combat with many foes, from monks, to spectres, to sorcerers. Batman has few superpowered rouges, and usually faces normal criminals like Two face and Joker 90-Training-90 Both have trained at a young age have mastered their skills Note The Battle takes place in Gothom City. Batman isn't too aware of Sub-zero's capabilities but is aware of his ice powers. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles